


一辆小破车

by Kciz0112



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kciz0112/pseuds/Kciz0112





	一辆小破车

20XX年 3月17日 23：00

【猪头贝贝】坤~落地了吗？

【August】刚落地，准备回来了，正正等我。

【猪头贝贝】吃饭了吗？这么大人我还要担心你吃没吃……

【August】贝贝，我好饿~

【猪头贝贝】那你快回来，我给你露一手。

　　蔡徐坤收起手机心情愉悦地踏上保姆车，好久都没回北京了。有点挂念兄弟们，还有朱正廷的手艺。天知道自从朱正廷参加了奇妙的时光，回来之后给大家做饭的热情有多高。

　　小葵委屈，他只想他的正正宝贝做给自己一个人吃。想到这里某葵不经意地撇了撇嘴表示十分的不满。

　　“现在给大家介绍一道四川名菜‘麻辣兔头’，我知道大多数人不忍心吃兔子，内心吐槽：怎么可以吃兔兔，兔兔这么可爱！但是我今天就要告诉大家，一旦吃过兔兔，你就会爱上吃兔兔...”

　　吃兔兔...吃兔兔...嗯~好久没吃兔兔了。蔡徐坤微微扬起嘴角，眯起眼睛，狮子的肉食本性逐渐展露。

　“啊啾~”正在大别野厨房做饭的朱正廷猛地打了个喷嚏，以为是最近没有注意天气穿衣着凉了，却不知道有一个人正在"密谋怎么吃掉"他。

　　辣椒炒肉、芹菜炒牛肉、番茄炒鸡蛋、牛排...朱正廷满足地看着精心准备的饭菜，这些全部都是蔡徐坤最爱吃的，现在就等着他回来好好尝一下。

　　“朱朱好香啊~(๑• . •๑) ~~我也好想次！！”顺着香味走下来的尤长靖被馋的口水都快流出来了，看到一桌子的美味更是眼睛都闪闪发光。

　　“朱朱，我想次一块QAQ！”尤长靖的手已经偷偷伸到盘子里，正准备拿起一块肉的时候却被朱正廷抓包。

　　“长靖，这是坤坤的晚饭，你要真的饿了我再另外给你煮碗面好了。”朱正廷重新系上围裙，准备再次下厨。

　　“朱朱最好啦~”

　　时钟滴答滴答地响着，朱正廷抬头一看，现在已经23：59分，而蔡徐坤还没回来，他心里开始有些失落了。

　　“叮咚~”

　　“来啦！”朱正廷用毛巾擦了擦手就跑去门口开门。

　　“正正，我回来了！”见开门的是朱正廷，超级兴奋的蔡徐坤便一下子扑到朱正廷身上抱住并蹭了蹭，闻了闻这小兔子的味道。嗯～确实很香。

　　“蔡徐坤，赶紧给我起开，重死了。”朱正廷猝不及防被一只大型动物扑在身上，险些没稳住脚跟。

　　“正正~我好饿~“放开朱正廷之后，又开启了小葵撒娇模式，嘟着嘴眼睛眨巴眨巴看着朱正廷，还拉着朱正廷的手晃啊晃的，仿佛还有条尾巴在身后摇摆。

　　“先进来吃饭，赶紧的，要不然菜都凉了。”

　　“(^o^)/~”朱正廷解开围裙放好，在蔡徐坤的对面坐下，双手托腮看着蔡徐坤狼吞虎咽地把菜放进嘴里，腮帮子一鼓一鼓地怪可爱的。

　　“慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”伸手戳了戳蔡徐坤鼓鼓的腮帮子，在被怨怨地瞪了一眼之后就哈哈捂嘴大笑起来。

　　隔壁吃着素面的尤长靖表示十分的哀怨，朱朱不爱我了，给我煮素面，还要被迫吃狗粮，我想赶紧离开TAT林彦俊你赶紧给我滚回来！

　　“吃饱了吗？”看着桌上的菜都被一一消灭掉，朱正廷正准备收拾碗筷到厨房清洗。

　　“还没有呢，长靖把碗洗了，正正跟我上来。”无视尤长靖诧异的目光，把朱正廷拉到自己的房间。

　　“怎么了坤坤？”房间里并没有开灯而门早在两人进来的时候就已经被蔡徐坤锁上了，周围的黑暗让朱正廷感到害怕。

　　“正正，我有一个礼物要送给你。”

　　礼物？朱正廷终于想起来今天是他的生日，而蔡徐坤给他准备了礼物，他很好奇蔡徐坤会拿出什么样的礼物，GUCCI包包？GUCCI当季流行新款？面膜？

　　当然想象与现实还是有一定的差距的。

　　“哥哥可还喜欢我的礼物？“

　　从背后搂住朱正廷，耳边传来一阵热热的气息。蔡徐坤伸出舌头来回挑逗着耳垂边缘。

　　“唔...”身体开始燥热，喉咙渐渐有些干痒。

　　手伸进衣服里面触摸着八块腹肌，在肚脐眼周围打转按压“我饿了，想吃兔兔。”

　　因为两人许久没有见面，此刻也升起了生理的欲望，于是朱正廷也不怎么反抗，顺应蔡徐坤的动作。

　　“唔~啾~”转过头捧住脸庞轻轻吻了一下，手悄悄地往下伸，解开皮带轻轻抚摸尤物，隔着内裤进行揉搓。

　　“别，别碰……”想要抑制住作乱的手却反被握住不停地上下触碰自己。

　　“你自己看看…这里这么快就硬了呢…正正~”色色地舔了一下嘴唇。

　　“闭嘴！”脸瞬间就通红起来。

　　“你害羞起来的样子真可爱，阿拉…哥哥这里好像湿了呢~”含住朱正廷的耳垂，舌尖不停地打转挑逗着，很快就引起那人的一阵颤栗。

　　“不...哈~”

　　“哥哥是自己脱掉还是我帮哥哥脱掉呢？”悄悄伸进内裤里面，握住小小正上下撸动。

　　“啊~啊~哈...我...”腿开始发软站不住了，只能抓着蔡徐坤的手臂勉强站立。

　　“哥哥，怎么这么快就开始腿软呢？这才刚刚开始呢。”轻轻吻了一下脸庞把朱正廷放到床上。顺手还打开了床头灯，房间瞬间充满了橘黄色迷幻暧昧的气息。“正正，我房间已经没有润滑剂了，待会可能会有点疼，放心我会好好做扩张的。"随后亲了一下朱正廷的额头，却感受到他的害怕，只好不停地亲吻安抚他让他放松。然后腾出一只手一颗一颗地慢慢解开他衣服的扣子，亲吻着胸前挺立的樱桃。

　　“唔...坤...那边也要...”说着就不由自主地挺起腰贴近蔡徐坤，希望能被更多地触碰和抚慰。蔡徐坤感觉到了贝贝的主动，就像被灌了催情剂，一只手照顾着小小正另一只手马上安抚上被冷落的半边樱桃，舌头从在只在樱桃上的萦绕挑逗到慢慢向下吻过健硕的腹肌，“这么好看的腹肌，以后不可以随便撩衣服给别人看，只能给我一个人看好吗？小兔子。”手不自觉加快速度有一下没一下的捏着小小正。

　　“唔...好...啊哈..."小小正被这样要挟着，只能先点头答应。

　　“坤坤，不...别...啊哈...不要...别吸了...疼"

　　“不要？那你为什么流那么多水？”

　　蔡徐坤用牙咬住了朱正廷内裤，舌头顺势在已经溢出精液的龟头上一舔，将已经湿透了的内裤褪了下来，低头含住小小正，“别舔...我难受...坤...脏....啊....哈”被温暖包围的快感让他的腰不自觉拱起一个完美的弧度，双手插进蔡徐坤的发丝。吞吐的感觉让朱正廷舒服的头皮发麻，欲望都集中在一处，双手握住小小正浅浅吐出一点点又深深地吞进去”蔡徐坤...唔...你放开我...啊...”“放开？你看他已经满意的站起来了”感觉快要忍不住释放出来了“啊....坤....别弄了...我要....she了”。

　　蔡徐坤从来没有进行过深喉，此刻他感觉自己有些不适应。感受到了口中的尤物越来越涨大，知道朱正廷快要释放出来了。吐出小小正舔舔顶端的包皮，这样动作又激起了朱正廷的刺激反应“想要老公的肉棒嘛....”。

　　“我不行了...我要...啊..."

　　蔡徐坤舔了舔嘴唇，用手不停地快速套弄着小小正。“啊！！”一股热流喷射而出，洒落到蔡徐坤的手上衣服上还有朱正廷的腹肌上，显得很是色情。

　　“哥哥，你的水真好吃~尝尝你自己的味道~”蔡徐坤舔了舔手上的津液，邪魅地看着因害羞涨红脸的朱正廷，把剩余的津液也一并送进朱正廷嘴里。

　　“我想打你！”恼羞成怒正想起来打人的朱正廷反被蔡徐坤抓住手臂压倒在床上，握住下巴进行一个深吻，舌头带着唾液与精液互相缠绕，索取与交换美味的唾液。“唔...唔！...唔”

　　“小笨蛋，这么久了还是不会进行换气。”笑嘻嘻地调戏着在拼命呼吸的朱正廷，理所当然的接收到对方狠狠一瞪。

　　“正正舒服了，现在轮到我开餐啦~”

　　灵活的手指不知道什么时候伸到朱正廷身后，在湿哒哒的小穴周围不停打转。引得朱正廷一个激灵，“进来…哈…”朱正廷忍受不了这样的煎熬，想要更多来满足自己，伸手自己去抚慰涨得紫青的小正正。“别着急，不好好扩张会受伤的。我不希望你受伤宝贝…”小心翼翼地伸入一根手指慢慢拓开紧缩的小穴，轻轻的在里面转动，抽插，探进，按压。“唔…疼…”听到朱正廷的呻吟，蔡徐坤还是下意识停下来，抽出正在探索的手指“宝贝放松，如果痛我们就不做了....”看到蔡徐坤落寞下去的眼神和抽出的手指下得了决心，“坤...我想要...”。这时蔡徐坤余光中瞄到了桌子上的草莓汽水于是灵机一动，用手指沾了一些汽水再加一根手指送进小穴里，这次有了润滑明显比上次顺利多了，“啊…哈…快…啊...”几次顺利的抽插拓宽之后，终于等到了三只手指的探入，蔡徐坤熟练的转动触摸寻找着敏感点。  
　  
　突然触碰到一处细微凸起，轻轻按下“啊哈！...别....别碰哪里...”看到引来了身下人的剧烈反应，突然拔高的音调确认这里就是他的敏感点。等扩张也做的差不多的时候，蔡徐坤粗暴地解开裤子，把已经憋很久的小小坤释放出来。

　　更大程度地分开朱正廷的腿抬起并让他缠绕到自己的肩膀上，再倒点草莓汽水进行润湿，扶住小小坤对准温润小穴缓缓送进去。

　　“贝贝，吃了糖之后要乖呀~”

　　“啊…哈…唔！！”只是进去一点点就已经开始感受到了强烈的不适，这时候蔡徐坤再继续送进去又怕疼了自家宝贝，拔出来也不太愿意，只能就僵持在原处。

　　“正正，是不是很疼，我要不要…”

　　“进来吧…我可以的…啊…”努力调节自己的呼吸让自己接纳巨物，不让蔡徐坤难受。

　　“疼一定要告诉我…呼…”握住朱正廷的腰身，一点点挤进去，努力调整呼吸让自己尽量舒服一些。待小小坤全部进去之后，蔡徐坤才缓缓进行抽插。

　　“啊…哈…啊…唔~”咬住自己的手，努力不发出愉悦的呻吟。

　　“贝贝，我想听你的声音…不要压抑好嘛…”蔡徐坤拿开朱正廷咬住自己的手，在咬痕上落下一吻。

　　“啊~哈~快点~”

　　“好，贝贝这可是你要求的，老公就来满足你…”加速地抽插，每次都深入浅出，抽到差不多穴口位置又重重地撞进去，频率越来越快，跟打桩机似的。

　　“啊…啊…啊哈~太快了…啊…”

　　“啊…好大呀…呜呜呜…”身体上的快感使朱正廷留下了生理性的泪水，腰肢跟着节奏不停地律动着。

　　“贝贝~舒服吗？”蔡徐坤抱住朱正廷，在他敏感的耳边吹了一口热气。

　　“呜呜呜…舒…服…好涨…”刚释放过不久的小小正又抬起了头。

　　“贝贝，怎么又有反应了~”小小正又被握住进行套弄，承受着来自前后两边的刺激，朱正廷只能一边摇头一边呻吟。

　　“啊…哈…不行了，我受不了…让我射吧…坤…我求你了…”越来越猛烈的撞击和前端越来越强烈的反应让朱正廷不禁开始求饶。

　　“叫老公。”

　　“不…不要…”

　　“你不叫，我可不给你she哦…贝贝乖~”腹黑的蔡徐坤狠狠握住小小正。

　　“呜呜呜…老…公…”

　　“不要了…真的…不要了…要坏了…”泪眼朦胧的朱正廷真的十分迷人。

　　“乖贝贝~我们一起吧…嗯…”蔡徐坤抬高朱正廷的臀部从而能够进入得更深，重复地朝敏感点进行撞击，“好深啊...不行了...老公...不要了..."在抽插了几百下后，既一记深顶之后松开小小正一起释放出来。

　　“唔！！！啊！！！”

　　“嗯....”

　　抽出小小坤后，琢白色的津液流出小穴顺着腿根缓缓流下。床上的朱正廷进行呼吸调节，身体累得不想动弹了，蔡徐坤把他揽入怀中亲亲一吻。

　　“我抱你去洗澡好吗？我的贝贝…”公主抱起已经累的不能动弹的朱正廷往浴室走去。

　　“哥哥，我的礼物可喜欢？要不我们再来一次？”

　　“蔡徐坤，你给我滚！！！”

　次日

　　问起昨天到底发生了什么事情，吃了一碗全素面的尤长靖表示，你在说什么？我什么都不知道耶。


End file.
